Season 4   Spoilers one through three
by Delia21
Summary: Arthur took his postion as King: Where does that leave merlin?  I'm an up and coming Author and any responce will help my story so pease respond. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin woke up that morning fresh and anew. A smile formed on his face. He looked out the walls of Camelot, a new beginning. Arthur took his place before his father Ulther who was still asleep Merlin suspected. A month has passed since Morogana had attempted to overthrow Camelot. "Morning Guias." Merlin said to his awakening. Guias yawned. He got up to make himself breakfast. He returned a while later with fresh oatmeal. "With Arthur as king you no longer have reason to hide your magical abilities." He said. "I know but I'm used to him not knowing." Merlin answered. "If he knew the amount of times you saved his life he might look at you as a little more than a servant." He said reasonably. Merlin looked at him a little more overcast. "He should already…..even without my powers or my saving his life I really thought he changed." "Merlin!" Arthur called. "Duty time." He said exasperated as he left the room. Arthur had set him to his usual chores as Arthur headed to the throne room. Merlin had then set his magic to work to complete the chores. Guias remarked a change in Merlin; maybe it was that he hadn't been spending as much time with Arthur. As presiding king he had began tasking his knights to do as he and Merlin used to and even when Arthur went himself he hadn't invited Merlin's presence as he had done now Guias noted as Arthur left with his men. Another week went by Merlin went to see Gwen. In the finest clothes money can buy Gwen looked more beautiful then ever. "I've come to say goodbye." He admitted. "Goodbye surly you're not leaving?" She said surprised. "I'm afraid that I am." He said. "Stay I'll speak with Arthur." She said. Merlin shook his head. He hugged Gwen before leaving to Guias's.

Merlin than began packing Guias returned to see Merlin ready to go. "I'm going with you." He announced. "No." Merlin said firmly. "You are needed here." Guias said. "My prophesies fulfilled I am no longer obligated he can find himself another servant though another court physician is hard to come by." With great pain Guias saw him go.

Arthur returned a few hours later from his latest trip. Arthur had placed a head on the table triumphant. "The beast is dead." He then noticed Gwen crying. "What has upset you so?" He asked. "Merlin's leaving if he hasn't yet." She sniffled "What!" Arthur proclaimed angry. "How can he leave so?" He asked leaving.

"Merlin!" Arthur called several times over though the boy hadn't appeared he then knocked on Guias door. He too found the old man in tears. "He's gone" He proclaimed. "Why?" Arthur asked. "You know why I warned you this would happen."

Merlin set to start his life anew. Washing, cleaning, listening to journeys he was not allowed to venture never being able to tell tales his own made life almost impossible. Arthur turning his back onto him once again was the last straw. "Bumming Bung beetled prat." He muttered. "Acid loathing gnat." He continued swearing Arthurs name several miles past his ventures. "Giant flaming horse dung." Merlin cursed Arthurs name at such rate and concentration he hadn't noticed he wasn't alone. "Such language." He looked up at her. "Sorry." He apologized. "What has this giant flaming horse dung done to have you so riled up?" Merlin looked past her, moving on causing her to follow him close behind. "You wouldn't understand." "You might be surprised." She said. "Why do you even care?" He then demanded. "I'm sorry I really shouldn't intrude." She began to walk away. Merlin apologized. "I'm not mad at you, it's my former friend he turned his back on me and I don't know where to turn." He than began crying tears he held back for so long. "He must've been a good friend or you wouldn't cry so." She said handing him a cloth, he then dried his tears. "Also sounds like someone not worth spilling tears over. I was just going to the market for food would you like to join?" She asked. "I won't be intruding?" Merlin asked. "No it is just me and I would love some company." "I'm savannah by the way." She introduced herself. "Merlin." Merlin said. They set afoot to town together Merlin soon realized she lived quite a distance from it. Just before entering town she put her cloak up over her head.

"That was the most scrumptious feast I ever had." Merlin said. "Thank you I love to cook." she then smiled. "I can tell." She looked away. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked. "It's your friend, he was wrong to turn his back onto you, your such wonderful company." "Thank you. I'll do the dishes." Merlin offered. "I couldn't let you, you're my guest." She interjected. She them got up and washed them as Merlin dried them. He found his face close to hers and they shared a kiss. They parted still staring at each others eyes.

"I must be going soon I'm getting tired." Merlin said after the dishes were washed and put away. "Where will you stay?" She asked. I'll find a place." He said. "Nonsense you can stay here I have an extra bed." She said. She didn't want to say how she feared to be alone. "Let me pay then." He offered she however shook her head. "I couldn't take it."

Savannah slept for the first time in a while. She however woke up to her door being smashed in and two men coming in. Merlin cast a gust of wind knocking one off his feet while Savannah summoned a knife casting it into the heart of the man still standing. The remaining man ran out. "What was that?" Merlin asked. "A friend of my ex boyfriend and my ex boyfriend himself. I broke it off weeks ago but he started stalking me, making threats I didn't know he was capable of this." She then burst into tears. Merlin held her while she cried. "I'm glad I was here I don't like the thought of what would've happened if I wasn't." "Thank you." She said. Merlin wondered why she was so ready to have a guest now he knew. When her sobbing came to a cease he suggested she slept. "I can't sleep here anymore." She said. "He won't be back here anytime soon." Merlin said. "Can I come with you?" She suddenly asked. Merlin hesitated he meant to ride the dragon in a far off location surly Arthur was searching for by now. "Of course." He then said. She then hugged him. "We'll head off in the morning." Merlin said.

Upon hearing of Marlins disappearance Arthur had rounded up the Knights of the Round Table to discuss it. He brought out maps dispersing locations. Guias sat their clearing his throat. "What is it Guias?" Merlin asked. "Merlin does not wish to be found." "He has no choice." Arthur said. "And if you find him?" Lancelot asked. "I will persuade him Camelot is his home." "Doesn't seem it as of late." Lancelot said. "What do you mean?" Arthur asked. "You've been keeping him home when he could join us in battle." Gwaine said. "To keep him safe I've risked his life to much." He admitted. "Now he's wondering alone because of your choice." Guias pointed out everyone nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

"That will change when we bring him home. Who's with me?" Everyone stood. "I'll go we need knights here to preside over Camelot while we are gone." Lancelot said. "Gwen I trust you to act in my place." Arthur said she nodded. They shared a kiss before he left.

Waking up the next morning Savannah started packing. "When your ex started threatening why having you gone sooner?" Merlin questioned. "I lived in this home for as long as I could remember." She said. "And you're willing to go with me?" He asked. "Sadly you're the only friend I've got." She said. "How did you make your living?" Merlin asked. "I coked for people unfortunately I haven't got much money." She confessed. "We'll make do." He said. "You have magic." Merlin pointed out. "You do to." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

After a bit of discussion and many plans were made Merlin and Savannah left her tiny home. She took one last glance at it before never seeing it again. Merlin and Savannah were silent as they crept the woods well into daytime. Having traveled far and wide he knew his location based on sight. "How long have you known that guy?" Merlin asked of her ex. "Few years, he asked me out many times before but I always declined." She answered. "What made you change your mind?" He asked. "My mother died." Was her response. "She died alone I thought it would be best I hadn't done the same she very lonely." Merlin nodded. "What about your former friend were you two close?" Merlin thought a moment. "Not really." He decided. "He didn't even know I had magic." She looked at him surprised. "Why not?" she asked. "First it was because magic was banished then it was because I didn't want him to just me around because of magic." She nodded understanding.

The journey continued into the night where they found lodgings for Savannah and himself. Savannah slept through the night and woke up the next morning refreshed. Together they walked out to eat breakfast; before their meal was done Arthur came in the room. "Is that your former friend?" She asked seeing the look on Merlin's face. Merlin nodded looking away as Arthur appeared at their table. "Merlin." Arthur said. "He doesn't wish to speak to you." Savannah said. "Are you going to let a girl speak for you Merlin? Seeing that you sound like one…" He didn't get the chance to complete his sentence Savannah stood up. "How dare you?" Reached her lips as she punched him in the eye." Savannah." Merlin said surprised standing up. "You're a poor sod if you hadn't realized how true a friend Merlin truly is." She then turned to Merlin. "I'll be in our room" She said walking off. "Separate beds." Merlin quickly said taking a seat. "Can I sit?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "I've been told I haven't been treated you as well as I should've." He said looking in the direction of Savannah. "Some more blatant then others." "She doesn't know your king." Merlin quickly added. "No matter." Arthur said dismissively touching his eye which was bruising. "I'm asking you to return, Merlin with the promise things will change." "Like what?" Merlin asked for specifics. "You'll be allowed on journeys." He said. "And?" Merlin furthered. "What else could you possibly want?" Arthur asked. "My chores for you to cease." Merlin said. "Done." Arthur said. "Is savannah welcome?" He asked. "So longs she doesn't hit me again she packs a hell of a punch." Arthur said. "I'll go get her." Merlin said enthusiastic.

"So you're going back?" She asked. "He promised change and he's true to his word." Merlin said. "I would love for you to join as well." He said she vaguely smiled. "Of course." She said. "Theirs one thing you should know, he's King Arthur of Camelot." She looked at him shocked. "He understands why you did what you did and wouldn't hold it against you." He quickly added. She sighed. "You're sure?" She asked. He nodded.

"Savannah I wish to speak to you." Arthur said. When she and Merlin had packed and were out of the room. "Yes sire." She answered following him where they could speak discreetly. "Merlin watched with anticipation. "I take it that Merlin informed you I was king." He said seriously. "Yes, I apologize for hitting you like that I probably wouldn't have if I knew you were king." She said. "It's probably a good thing you didn't then." He said. "Sire?" She asked confused. "Its more than Merlin would do for himself I just wanted you know any friend of Merlin's is a friend of mine and your more then welcome into my kingdom. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She bowed to him. "Thank you I can tell already you're a great king." She smiled. "Thank you." Arthur said.

Savannah Rhode on the horse with Lancelot while Merlin Rhode with Arthur. As they went one they quickly found themselves surrounded by men in armor. "What is it that you want? Arthur asked. "We do not wish to fight we just want the girl." One man spoke. "What do you want with her?" She is to be my wife." Another man spoke. "Savannah, do you wish to marry him?" Arthur asked looking at her. She shook her head no. "That is not a her decision to make!" He said outraged. "We are making it her decision." Lancelot spoke. The men surrounding them brought out his swords everyone followed unison he then stuck into the heart of the horse Lancelot and Savannah were on forcing them to get off it before it pummeled them. Merlin and Arthur got of theirs immediately following the horse then took off running and a fight perused. With three men and one woman against an army of 6 Arthur Pendragon knew their chances of survival were slim he loved those odds as he came upon his first opponent he was thin buy wry he quickly proved to be an excellent swordsman as their swords clang. Lancelot grew tired of his opponent as he quickly found his way and killed him. Merlin used his spells to ensure that Savannah wasn't taken in mist of all the madness. He soon found his job persevering as one of the men started to use magic against Arthur. When he turned his back on her to attack the man that used such the magic on Arthur she was taken from behind led by neck and was being dragged out. Savannah then took up a knife she became accustomed to carrying since the threats jabbing him in the leg. "Ouch!." He screamed out she turned around kicking him in the head and tumbled against the hard ground as she felt another man try to grab her. Her ex boyfriend she quickly realized. He was the last man standing using his magic Merlin pushed him to his feet. Savannah and Lancelot walked forward to see the man on the ground as Arthur stared at Merlin in amazement. Lancelot took his sword and placed it on the lying mans neck. "Leave here, if I hear ever of you mistreating woman again it will be your head." He said retracting it. He ran off in terror.

"You're a warlock?" Arthur question Merlin. He looked at Lancelot and Savannah after Marlin hoping to see sort of surprise on their face. "You two know?" He asked equally surprised. "We should find a place to camp for tonight." Savannah said reasonably. "It will grow dark soon." She was right Arthur knew, with the horses gone their was no way they would get back to Camelot before sundown. He walked a head of the group. Lancelot called Arthurs name a few time though not getting any response he couldn't even look at any one of them. Silence ensued until Arthur found a camping spot near some woods. "I'll go get the firewood." Savannah offered soon after. "I'll see if I can find some rocks." Lancelot said. Arthur sat on a log and offered Merlin to sit next to him. Merlin knew he would be questioned by Arthur for his magic eventually, planned it out in his head but now all that planning went to silence as he hadn't the slightest clue how toe explain. "What am I going to do with you?" Arthur asked. "You could have me burned at the stake." Merlin suggested. "That's not funny." Arthur said. "How long have you been a warlock?" He asked. "All my life." He said. "Why did you come to Camelot?" Arthur asked. "My mother wrote to Guias she asked for him to look after me." "Why?" He asked again feeling that their was a deeper meaning. "It was my destiny to help you along to see the day you became king." He answered. "Is that why you left because your prophesy was fulfilled?" Arthur asked hurt that Merlin only stayed because he felt obligated to. "Course not. I didn't want to leave I had no choice." He answered. "Why didn't you tell me about your powers before? I mean after I became king?" He asked. "I wanted to, I've always wanted to but reason took over. Arthur, under Ulther's law the only magic you ever saw was bad magic how could I ever fully believe you could ever think it could be good?" "Because your good, Merlin." Arthur said. "So you were never in love with Gwen?" Arthur asked. "Huh?" Merlin asked mildly confused. "When you said you were a warlock and saved her father you were the truth?" "Yes." He scarcely believed a time when he thought Merlin was lying about that. "What else have you done that I didn't know about?" Arthur asked. "I'm not one to brag." Merlin said modestly. "You must've heard my tales a thousand times over the least you could do is tell me a few." Arthur persisted. "Well not brag but I saved the dragon from killing you" "How?" Arthur asked. "You remember the man who your father had us seek out?" He questioned. "Wasn't his name Bertram or something?" Arthur asked. "He was my father." He said. "I'm so sorry." Arthur said. "Its ok you didn't know point is he wasn't the last dragon lord. I am." "You a dragon lord?" I scant believe my ears. Dragon lords are said to be brave." He stopped a moment when has Merlin ever been not brave? "Fierce warriors." He added realizing that Merlin was that too. All these years Arthur thinking of Merlin little more then a servant was he actually to dare to think of Merlin a knight? "Maybe I disserved this black eye more than I thought I did." Arthur said.


End file.
